Hunter Codex: Inside Hotel Nightmare
by D-Rosell
Summary: After the chaos that was Ghost City, Sam Winchester and Martha Jones find themselves back on Earth after a six month break travelling with the Doctor. Sam stumbles across a curious article talking about a mysterious death at the Cecil Hotel in downtown LA. The hotel is known for its mysterious deaths and horror background. The brothers are in too deep. This will not end well.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, guys! It's been a while. So, I had this idea for a new fanfiction, a more "supernatural" like fanfiction and I decided to put in action. It's still a growing story, so bear with me. You will see some characters that are already dead on either the show or that haven't been for quite in it for quite some time. Like I said, this is not as sci-fi as Ghost City, so who knows what can happen._

_As for the new readers, those who didn't follow Ghost City - I'm not going to make you read the story, but it would be nice if you did. :D_

_Here's the link: story/story_ ?storyid=9044059&chapter=1/_

_Enough talking. I gotta get back to work._

_Remember, reviews are love._

* * *

**I - Sam Winchester's Guide to the Galaxy**

For Sam travelling with the Doctor has been the most fun he'd had in…well, since ever. Once you stepped in the blue box, close the door behind and the Doctor pulled the leaver, who knows where he could end up? He went to the future, he travelled back to the past. His mind was blown by the amount of information he gathered in every single trip. It was always exciting, interesting, challenging and…there was a lot of running.

Interestingly, the Doctor never seemed to not be in trouble! It was like the TARDIS pulled him towards danger and wild adventures. In some part, Sam just wanted to travel and see things, but that never seemed to last more than the first minutes. Once, the TARDIS parked in the middle of a battle field in the United States. How did they manage to escape without a canon hole in the TARDIS was still mind-boggling.

Just like his affinity with the TARDIS and the Doctor grew, so did Sam's affection towards Martha. They would often stay up late in the TARDIS, having conversations about everything. Mostly, Martha would sit and listen to Sam's stories about hunting. The scarier, the better. Martha became interested in all the urban myths, demons, ghosts and even angels.

"Angels?"

"Yes."

"So, they're not…chubby babies with fluffy wings."

"No." Sam said. "Not even close."

"Except Castiel, he is…"

"As close to a chubby baby with fluffy wings as he can get."

"He brought Dean from Hell, rebelled against heaven and has been helping you since then."

"Yes." Sam said. "He's like our weird brother, although he says he shares a special bond with Dean."

"That's nice…and weird." Martha said as they faced a two exit corridor. Sam was about to go right, when Martha pulled him the other way. "No, let's go this way…we've been there."

"How do you know."

"Trust me, I know."

* * *

They would walk around the TADIS, discovering new rooms every day. A friendship and strong bond grew between them and, more than often, they would find themselves just talking and laughing, than hugging and kissing behind the Doctor's back.

Sam also sat and heard Martha's stories about aliens. Contrary to what he thought, aliens were not green and wanted to call home. At least, not all of them. Martha told Sam about The Year That Never Was and, although he didn't remember none of it, he thought Martha's attitude was the bravest he'd ever seen.

"So, you…literally walked the Earth." Sam said, sitting by the pool, with his feet in the green water.

"Yes."

"Alone?"

"I had help, but most of the time I was alone."

"Wow…I don't think I could ever do that."

"It wasn't easy."

"You saved our lives." Sam said. "You saved the world."

"And no one remembers it." Martha said lifting her feet from the pool and letting the water drip from her toes.

"Well… would you rather have people remember it?"

The water from the pool, instead of clear, was green. If you kept your feet long enough, you could feel a slight tingly sensation on the soles. According to the Doctor, inside the pool lived tiny little organisms that fed on human skin. So, if you want an exfoliation you could only leave your skin in the water for about five minutes. More than that and the organisms would begin to eat your flesh.

"I don't know." Martha said. "But, I would like to hear a thank you."

"Thank you." Sam said. Martha looked at Sam and smiled back. They stood there for a few more minutes feeling that tingly sensation on their feet, when Sam felt a jag on his ankle. "Ouch!" He took out his feet and saw a small dot of blood near his ankle. It had been inside the water way too long. "I think we should go."

* * *

Together, they would explore the TARDIS, finding new rooms every day. It was a maze, a tree that kept growing new branches and leafs each day.

Just as Sam's interest grew, Martha did as well. She saw in Sam a brave, strong man, who had managed to deal with a lot of unfortunate events in his life. Martha got one thing from Sam's stories: Sam's devotion towards his big brother, Dean. He would do anything for him and so would Dean for his young brother. There was a bond between them that, no matter how many people got in-between or how many screw ups they made, it always came back fortified. It got Martha thinking, that she did not have a bond that strong with neither of her siblings.

Martha became curious, she wanted to understand more about the things that hid in the dark. She knew that most urban legends had a truth to it and the more she knew, the more she wanted to go out on a hunt.

"So…" She'd ask, in one of their midnight walks inside the TARDIS. "Vampires are real."

"As real as they get, yes."

"They….just don't glow."

"I guess that's just in Twilight's universe"

"The only way to kill them is by cutting their heads off." Sam nodded positively. "Werewolves?"

"They do exist, but they don't shift into wolfs, either. You kill them with silver bullets to the heart."

"Ghosts?"

"Salt and burn the bones."

Martha showed a soft smile.

"Slenderman?"

Sam stopped, put his arm over her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"As real as Pamela Anderson's boobs."

* * *

They would sit around, with their feet dangling from the TARDIS with the Universe right beneath them. Throughout this time, they had seen planets explode and be born, black holes cleaning everything around them and a meteor shower hit deserted planets. Sam travelled back in time and saw, first hand, some of the world defying moments that he had only read in books.

Right now, they were having one of those moments. They were looking down at this purple planet that slowly turned beneath them. The name of this planet? Well, it was impossible to pronounce in English, but it was beautiful. It was completely purple and covered by this fog of pink. It was simply amazing. The color was so vibrant, that it was the brightest and most beautiful thing in space.

"I can't believe this…" Sam said for the millionth time as he swung his feet. The TARDIS floated just above the planet in a gentle motion, like a slow waltz.

"You say that a lot."

"Wouldn't you?"

Martha looked at Sam, whose gaze was completely focused on the Purple Planet – as they would call it from now on.

"I can't believe it either." She said looking at him.

Sam looked back at Martha and saw how close she was. Their shoulders were inches away from touching, their hands so close they could feel the heat emanating from each other's bodies.

Sam reached out to Martha and touched her chin, bringing her mouth close to his. When he was ready to kiss her, Sam stopped and looked straight into her eyes. His hand stroke her hair and gently put it behind her ear. He caressed her ear lobe, then the line of her jaw with his thumb. His eyes travelled her face, reading and memorizing every single inch of her face.

Sam lowered his eyes as his finger passed down Martha's neck and her collarbone. He felt her pulse under his fingers and knew, that it was strong due to his touch.

"Martha…" He said, putting his forehead against hers. Breathing her scent and feeling the softness of her skin. "I'm…"

He stopped himself from carrying on. _This _idea has been in the back of his mind since they first got in the TARDIS. It became a common hum in his head, whenever he heard Martha talking about her family, her work, her life. It was something that kept him awake every night and stuck with him, until he went to sleep.

"You're…?"

"…Not…" Sam looked at Martha, whose brown eyes told him everything he needed to know. He didn't like lies. Lying always got him in trouble. Lying to Dean, was not the same as to lie to Martha…Martha did not deserve lies.

"Not good for you." He said it and, immediately, he felt it, but he couldn't stop it. He had to say it. "I'm not_ good_ for you."

Martha's eyes flickered and whatever Sam saw, was gone in one second. Martha's blood went cold, just like the temperature on the Purple Planet.

"What…what do you mean?"

"ALRIGHT, KIDS!" The Doctor came running from the bowels of the TARDIS. "I have good news and…Oh! For God's sake how many times have I told you _not _to do that?" He said pointing at the couple who were still sitting with their feet's dangling over the TARDIS.

"Sorry, Doctor." Sam said, getting back to his feet, quickly brushing off everything. "It's a nice view."

"Do you know what's also a nice view, Winchester?" The Doctor asked leaning over the railings. "Falling! Martha Jones, get up!"

Martha took one good look at the Purple Planet, then scotched back and got up. The TARDIS doors closed right in front of her. When she turned, she saw that Sam had his back to her.

"You said you had good news…" Martha said, walking past Sam without saying a word.

"And bad news. You ought to let me finish my sentences." The Doctor said. Martha rolled her eyes as she walked up the stairs.

"What's the good news?" Sam asked.

"It's been great travelling with you both. I never thought it would be as amusing as this was. In fact, after the Ponds, I honestly believed I would never, _ever, _travel with a couple again."

"We're not a couple." Martha stated coldly. Sam looked down at his feet.

"Oh?" The Doctor said, looking at both of them. "What…what happened?"

"So, about the good news?" Martha asked brushing off the subject.

The Doctor sensed the hostility, so he turned his attention to the consul in front of him. "However, we need to go back."

"Back where?" Sam asked, coming up the steps. He wore a plated green and black shirt, with old jeans and his boots. His jacket hung on the railings since their last trip.

"Earth!" He said. "I'm afraid…we missed the time."

Sam looked at his watch.

"What do you mean?"

Martha came up the stairs.

"I knew this could happen." She crossed her arms and sat down on one of the two chairs. "How long?"

"Wait…what's going on?" Sam asked looking confused. The Doctor kept touching buttons, putting in coordinates and pulling and tugging the screen above his head. "Doctor?"

"Well…According to my calculations...And the one hundred missed calls…" He said, with his head behind the screen. "I believe, we've been travelling for six months now."

Quiet.

None of them said a single word.

They were so quiet, that the Doctor honestly believed they had died of sudden fright. Slowly, he got his head out from behind the screen and looked at Martha, whose face was clearly not happy.

"Is this a wind up_?" _She asked slowly as possible.

"No." The Doctor said.

"_No?" _Martha repeated. She looked at Sam, who was still stuck in surprise and whose brain stopped functioning. Then, turned to the Doctor. "Six months?"

"Yes. In fact, six months, two weeks and three days. " He answered, trying to look brave. He had forgotten what it was like to see Martha truly mad.

"Oh…I'm glad you're not upset." Martha said sarcastically. Her hands were wrapped around her body and it was clear that her hands were balled up into fists. "Six months?"

"Calm down…"The Doctor begged. "I can take us back and…"

Martha got up from her seat and put her hands on her waist.

"SIX BLOODY MONTHS, DOCTOR!"

Martha's voice brought Sam back to the land of the living, for the first word that came out of his mouth was:

"Dean…"

Well, now he felt guilty. He had left his brother, while he was in a hospital bed, to pursue an adventure. How could he? What kind of brother was he? I mean, it was worth it, the Purple Planet was a sight that he would share for the rest of his life, but _how could he?_

"Take us back." Sam demanded. "Now."

"I have a job, Doctor!" Martha said, talking over Sam. "I have a family, my mum will be worried sick!"

"Guys…" Sam tried to interrupt.

"Your mum is _always_ worried." The Doctor replied. "You couldn't go out and buy some gum without her calling you!"

"She's my mother!"

"Guys, come on…"

"Oh, I know that! I remember her, you know!" He said looking back at the screen "She doesn't like me very much…"

"Well, imagine how she will feel when she finds out that you _kidnapped _me for six months!"

"Oi! I did not!" The Doctor said getting real close. "I asked you, you came along. I just…I just forgot to look at the time."

"_Forgot?"_

"Yes, it was an honest mistake."

"Six months! In space! A mistake?"

"GUYS, ENOUGH!" Sam's loud voice echoed through the TARDIS, getting Martha's and the Doctor's attention. Sam looked at the Time Lord with an intense look in his face. "I don't care. Take me to Dean now."

* * *

Dr. Kravchuk was back on her office after spending most of her days in the labs. The Ghost City case was closed, but there were so many things one could be done with the virus found in Yvette. Close analysis found that the virus had bacteria that could fight Cancer virus, but the effect was not permanent. In fact, according to the simulation, the cancer virus would disappear from the subject's body for the period of 72 hours, then it would come back in full force and kill the subject in less than four hours. So, the main goal was, to make sure the virus found in Yvette's system would have an effective and positive reaction on the Cancer virus.

This research was only at the beginning and there was many things to be done. However, Dr. Kravchuk was already imagining the millions that would fall on her lap, if she managed to create the cure to cancer using an alien virus. Perhaps, a Medicine or Science Nobel Prize.

The Dr. was on her way to her office. As soon as she opened the door, by mere centimeters, her face didn't hit a blue door.

"What in the…" She took a step back and noticed that the TARDIS was blocking the entrance to her office. She raised her fist and banged on the side of the box. "Do you mind? I need to enter _my _office."

"Sorry." The voice came from behind her and was so sudden that made Dr. Kravchuk jump. She turned around and saw The Doctor, Martha Jones and Sam Winchester. "Didn't mean to block your entry."

"Do you mind moving it, Doctor?" She asked regaining her composter. "I do have urgent manners to attend."

"Oh, I know…but first, you called?" The Doctor showed her his cell phone.

"I did, yes. Several times…"

"One hundred." The Doctor answered. He flipped the old Samsung open. "One hundred calls. Dear me, you must have missed me very much."

"Why didn't you answer?"

"Yes…" Martha said. "Why _didn't _you answer?"

The Doctor looked at her sideways.

"There's only one person who knows the number to this phone and she's standing right next to me." Martha showed a soft smile. The Doctor bent his head toward Martha and whispered. "Actually, you're the only one I pick up calls from."

"Flattered."

"You should be."

"Can't. I'm mad at you."

"Guys…" Sam warned once more. The Doctor straightened his posture and looked at the Doctor.

"You should be glad I called you, or you'd be travelling around forever." The Dr. answered. Her gaze fell on Sam. "And your brother would be pretty upset."

Sam took a step forward.

"Is he…?"

"Awake? Yes. Dean has been awake for six months now. In fact, he woke up a few days after you left and he's been in a pretty bad mood since." The Dr. crossed her arms over her chest. "He punched a doctor right in the nose."

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Dammit… _

"Take me to him."

* * *

Dean was lying in his bed, looking up. Hanging above his legs was a flat screen showing some Ukranian cop show. He has been in Kiev for about six months and was beginning to understand more of the language than he'd expected. In fact, a nurse – a hot blue eyed blonde piece of candy – taught him a couple of words.

The show's plot itself was rather easy to understand: There was a murderer in the streets of Kiev, bodies were showing up every day and the killer was nowhere to be found. The investigators were now following the only one feature that linked all the victims - a fire that had happened about 10 years ago. Dean, who wasn't a cop show fan, found himself glued to the television every single night, around 09:30pm, in complete silence watching and trying to catch up. Normally, he would watch the show with the nurse, but for the past two days, she had been assigned to another patient, so Dean was watching it all by himself.

"Holy crap, man…" Dean said, looking at the newest found body of a young girl, hanging from a street light. The youngest of the victims, the first underage and the first who had no direct connection to the fire 10 years ago, because she wasn't even born. "You're one crazy goose."

Dean heard steps coming down the hallway and, before the door was completely opened, he said:

"I'm fine, it's not time for my therapy and I'm not hungry." He said not averting his eyes from the TV. "So…" He shooed the people out the room.

"Dean…"

When Dean heard his young brother's voice, he froze. Slowly, he turned to the door and saw Sam, Martha and the Doctor – who waved at him– standing there.

"Well, look what the alien brought back…" Leaning back on his pillows. "Remembered you had a brother?"

"Dean, I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry?" He barked. Dean pushed the covers aside and stood up. He still looked palled, with big circles under his eyes and skinnier than the last time Sam had seen him. Dean pulled up the sleeve from his medical gown showing his scarred arm. "Do you see this? Do you _see_ this?"

Dean's arm was scarred from where Yvette had bitten him. It was nasty bruise and, even though it had been almost six months since he was bitten, it was still healing.

"_This_ nearly killed me." Dean said, pointing at the scar. "I couldn't walk, talk or even breathe properly. I was in so much pain, that I wished I was back in Hell."

"When I left you were sleeping…"

"That's the problem, Sam! You _left _me here!"

"Dean that was my mistake." The Doctor said, stepping forward. "I took your brother away…"

"You know what, _alien_…" Dean said pointing at him and acknowledging the Doctor for the first time "Don't even talk to me or I will cut your head off."

"Hey, calm down!" Martha ordered stepping in front of the Doctor. "It was an accident. We went travelling and the Doctor lost track of time. It happens more than you think!"

"I'm like this because of you…" He said. Martha rolled her eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, that thing almost bit my arm off. You should be thanking me and my ungrateful brother for risking our lives to save your ass and help you solve a god dammed case!"

"You're alive, Dean!" Martha said. "You were taken care of by the best people. You are fine!"

"That's not the point!" Dean shouted. He looked at Sam. "I almost died and my brother was out there travelling with an alien! My brother!"

Sam was silent, looking at his brother.

"Guys…Let me talk to my brother for a second." In complete silence, both Martha and the Doctor, stepped outside leaving the Winchesters to solve their crisis. The door closed behind them and they heard the steps walking away, but it took a long time before Sam said anything "I said I was sorry."

"Well, I hope you conscience is clear." Dean said, sitting on the bed once more. "Because, I'm ain't forgivin'"

"Dean…"

"Don't bother, Sam." He said turning his face to the screen. "You have no idea what I've been through these six months. No idea! I've been cut, poked, bled, put in and out of coma and you've been _travelling_…with a damned alien."

"He's a Time Lord…."

"What…?"

"Call him by his species, don't generalize. He doesn't like it."

Dean made the world's biggest bitch face and while Sam looked away.

"Well…_excuse me_, then."

"Dean, come on…"

"Look. I know you're sorry. I can tell by your heartbeat and your pupils, but right now…I don't want to talk, because I'm watching my show." Dean said. "Besides, I'm so pissed right now that, if I took a swing at you, I might ended up breaking your neck. So, sit down and shut up or shut up and leave."

Dean looked back at the TV screen, forgetting his brother's presence. Sam, on the other hand, had a very confused look. Dean said a lot of things, but there was something that had stuck in his mind: _I can tell by your heartbeat and your pupils._

"What did you just say?"

"Shush!"

* * *

While the Winchesters were having "fun" in Europe, things were falling apart in the US of A. Crowley was making his merry way towards a crossroad, where he had an appointment. He had been looking for the Angel tablet and the Demon tablet, but had no luck. His patience was wearing thin and so was his mood. You do not mess the King of Hell. The King does not play. The moon was high up in the sky surrounded by thick dark clouds, but it was clear enough to see. There he stood in the middle of the crossroad, waiting.

On the clock, just when the moon showed up from behind a big cloud, he saw a beautiful brunette standing a few feet away.

"Hello, dearest." She said in a melodic voice. "You rang?"

"Yes." Crowley said, in his whispering voice. He looked around and showed a smile. "What's the matter, love? Don't trust me enough that you have to come accompanied by your best friends?"

The woman looked around and more people came out of the shadows walking slowly and surrounding Crowley. There were six of them and only one King of Hell, but let's face it…it was the King, not a punk ass crossroads demon.

"Insurance."

"Trust me…If I wanted you out of my way, you'd be dead by now."

"There's still time." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "Let's move this along, shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." Crowley said, looking around. A snap of his fingers and they would drop dead on the floor, but it was time to do business. "I'm looking for the Winchesters."

"Don't know where they are."

"Come on, Meg. If there's anyone who has their nose up on their asses, it's you. I've never heard a more compelling love story than you and your devotion for those boys."

"You've got it all wrong, Majesty. I have no idea where those idiots are."

"Meg, you want that tablet as much I do, you have been tailing them…"

"Yes, I have. Managed to get really close."

"Close is not what I need."

"I know." Meg answered. "But, I don't know where they are. Last I heard, they were out of the country."

"What?"

Meg showed her the biggest of smiles and walked closer to the King.

"Oh, what kind of King are you that has no idea what's happening in your kingdom…" She said with a smug look. "You better sit down, Crowley. Things are about to take a turn for the weird."

"What do you mean?"

"You called me because of the Prophet and the tablet, correct?" Meg asked and Crowley nodded. "The Winchesters know where the tablet and the Prophet are. You want it, you need them. However, they are nowhere to be found, therefore...you're stuck..."

"Stop playing."

"I'm not. I'm just telling you what it is. In order for you to get the Winchesters to give you any information, you need to have leverage on them. Something to make them bend and break."

"I can get one of them."

"No, that's an old trick. Been there, done that. You want a new type of pain and angst. You want an innocent life in your hand, to get them off balance and to be your bitches. I can give you that..."

"You think you're so smart."

"I don't think, I _am." _Meg said with a smug look on her face. "It's the only way you'll get them sooner than you think."

"What way is that?"

"Two words: Martha Jones."

"Who?"

Meg laughed once more.

"You are the worst!" Meg said. "She's the leverage you need, but she won't come cheap. I need guaranties before I give you any information I have…"

"You just gave me a name…"

"Do you know how many Martha Jones there are? Good luck. Let's move!" Meg moved back and so did her group. They were far enough, before Crowley yelled back and ordered her to wait. "Oh. So, now you're interested? How desperate are you?"

"Don't play me, demon_." _He whispered in a menacing tone. "Tell me what you know and I'll give you what I see fit."

"No deal." Meg said. "I want you to leave me alone, forever." Crowley looked at her and bit his lip. "And I want the deal to be signed…by you."

Crowley swore under his breath. Demons. Bloody demons!

He walked over to Meg, under the stern gaze of her body guards. Yes, he could have done this in a complete different way, yes he could. But, he needed the tablet. He needed that spell. Meg was just a bump in the road.

"Fine." Crowley held out his hand and Meg took it. "I swear that no harm will come to you by my hands." Meg shook her head and Crowley pulled her in for a kiss, sealing the deal. When it was over, Crowley was left with a rotten taste in his mouth and Meg with the biggest of smiles.

"Hot damn, for a royal you sure know how to please a girl."

Crowley, losing his temper, grabbed Meg's arm and snapped his finger. The demons around him started screaming like they were on fire, soon after that they were all rotting on the floor. The smug look on Meg's face vanished just as quickly. She looked at Crowley who stood inches from her face. "Start talking."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, guys! Sorry about the delay and the crappy title. Hope you are enjoying it so far.

Big kiss. Thank you, so much!

* * *

**II - LET'S TALK ABOUT FEELINGS, SHALL WE?!**

The Doctor sat in his chair looking out the window. Kiev looked beautiful at sunset. It was truly breathtaking. He ought to visit it once, just for fun. The big fluffy clouds hovered in the great blue and orange sky, gently floating. He felt this nostalgia, that cannot be explained, but he genuinely loved this view of Kiev.

Next to him, Martha talked on the phone to her mother. Or, at least, she was talking a few seconds ago, but was now silent. Francine's voice was audible from the other side and, by all the Gods, did she sound angry.

He took a few seconds to look at Martha. At what she had become, now that she was an adult, a surgeon and had a career in another country. She had grown, so much. Martha was no longer that young internee at the hospital, who was just now talking to patients and in contact with real disasters. She had seen enough disaster to last for a life time, it had hardened her and made her strong. The love she once felt for the Time Lord, has now vanished and turned into friendship and care.

Martha saw that the Doctor was looking at her, raised her hand and made the universal gesture for "bla bla bla ". The Doctor showed a smile and kept looking out at Kiev. It was a beautiful sight. Breathtaking almost. He definitely should visit once, just for fun.

The Time Lord heard a familiar steps of a woman approaching and he didn't even bother to raise his eyes. He had called for her, twenty minutes ago and she was late on purpose.

"You sent for me?"

"I did, yes." The Doctor said. Following a bird that flew across the sky. "We need to talk."

"I figured you would."

"A quiet place."

"My office."

"That'll do."

The Doctor got up, waved at Martha saying he'd be right back and walked away with doctor Kravchuk. He had been in her office and walked around these halls for so long, he memorized the way.

So, he followed Dr. Kravchuck to her office – the same, where he had parked the TARDIS earlier, but was now standing by the door. Dr. Kravchuk entered first and occupied her place behind the desk, but the Doctor remained standing with his hands behind his back and a stern look.

"I want to know."

"About?"

"Dean. How was his recovery?"

"Slow." Dr. Kravchuk leaned on her swiveled chair. "I believe this is the type of conversation I should be having with Sam."

"No, you'll have it with me first." The Doctor said. "Shall I ask again?"

The Dr. took off her glasses, crossed her arms and looked straight at the Doctor.

"Dean's recovery was slow. After we administrated him the retro virus, the reaction was violent, so we had to put him under a coma. While under we managed to stabilize him, that took over a month. We had to operate him a couple of times and keep him under observation. Once he was awake, there was a slight retardation in his development and known cognitive knowledge, so we had to teach him everything again. To stand, to walk, to run…"

"Yes, I had figure that." The Doctor said impatiently. "However, I noticed something. Something in his eyes. Something that the Dean Winchester I left here, didn't have."

Alice understood immediately, she stood up and put her hands on the table leaning forward. Her voice was no more that whisper.

"You knew…there would be collateral damage, Doctor."

"What have you done to him?" The Doctor asked looking back at her.

"He's the same man."

"No, no he's not." The Doctor replied. "The retrovirus…did it change his DNA?"

"I cannot give you that information…"

The Doctor slammed his hand on the table, so hard it made the woman jump.

"Do not _test _me, Alice. Your family has done great damage to this planet!"

"We did it for science, Doctor, because we need to evolve. If that means using some of our own as experience, then so be it. Just don't give that look on your face as if there isn't blood on your hands." She refuted. The woman sat back down, too a few deep breaths, then faced the Time Lord. "You know the answer. I don't have to answer a thing."

The Time Lord cursed out loud and stared pacing back and forth. In his mind he thought of Sam and Martha, once they knew what had happened to Dean.

"Is…Is he the same?"

"Human? Yes. Just slightly different."

The Doctor sat heavily on his chair. This whole situation had reached a level he could not control and had no idea how to make out of it.

"This cannot come out."

"Dean knows."

"Then Sam and Martha need to be oblivious to this. So does UNIT and anyone who might have interest in this situation. You will find a way to reverse…" Alice opened her mouth to refute the Doctor's proposal, but he snapped his fingers at her. "Don't. Find a way. I don't care how."

"It's not something I can erase from his system! Dean's DNA haslatched on the retrovirus! It's part of him now." Alice said. The Doctor raised his hands to his hand and began pacing again. "I'm sorry, Doctor. Dean is as far from human as he could possibly get."

* * *

Martha walked about looking for the Doctor. Her conversation with her mother had gone far from well. Francine had gotten on a plane and was on her to America, she was determined to keep Martha under close watch. Oh! Just thinking about that, made Martha want to go back into the TARDIS and disappear for another six months. Not only that, but she had found out that she had a meeting with the Hospital's Administration in order to see if she was fit to work and if she would, in fact, get back to work after a six months unauthorized leave of absent. Not only that, but apparently, Detectives Bell and Bright had been quite interested in her disappearance and where now leading the case. They would be there waiting for her and getting ready to hammer her with questions about her disappearance, which coincided with Sam and Dean's.

As she walked down the hall, to Dean's bedroom, her phone rang. Having in mind that this was a new phone and that she had only called her mother – whose number was not this one calling – Martha hesitated in answering. Who could be calling? She answered the call with a shy…

"Hello?"

From the other side there was a heavy sigh.

"_Where have you been_"? And Mickey's voice was easily recognized. Martha leaned against a wall. "_Your mother just called me, saying that you were back_."

Francine had always loved Mickey. To hear, he was the perfect son-in-law. Kind, gently, handsome and a brave young man, who fought for his country. Even though, Martha's mother had no idea what he did exactly.

"I am." Martha said. "I am back."

"_Where have you been? You just…vanished."_

"I was with the Doctor." Martha justified. "He lost track of time. Well, we all did."

"_Who's we?"_

"The Doctor, Sam Winchester and I." There was a heavy silence from the other side of the line. Whenever Mickey went silent, that meant that he wasn't happy and trying to find kind words to express his unhappiness. "What?"

"I don't want you hanging with Sam Winchester."

Immediately, Martha got defensive. She hated when people told her what to do. In fact, she just hated when men told her what to do, as if she were an incompetent little child.

"When did you become my dad?"

"_I'm not. I'm telling you this as your friend_…"

"Oh! So, we're friends now?"

"_Yes. At least, I see you as my friend_." Mickey said. "_Martha, do you know what they do for a living."_

"They are Hunters, Mickey. I know that. They hunt monsters."

"_Okay. Remember a few years ago, when there were these weird months were the rate of death was like never seen before in America? The crime rates when through the roof…Remember that I showed you that once and thought it was curiou_s…"

"Yes, I remember." She did.

On one of her trips back home, Martha had ran into Mickey. So, they arranged to get together, sit down and talk about…well, life. When Martha got to the coffee house, Mickey was reading an American newspaper with extreme attention – he didn't even notice Martha's presence until moments later. Instead of saying "hello, how are you? Thank you for joining me, I know it's a bit weird seeing each other after the divorce" or any of other sentence, Mickey began by saying: "Have you seen what's going on in the US? The crime rate has gone through the roof! Things are going crazy over there! I've talked to some people…and they say they have no idea. It's not alien. Definitely, not human…but something is causing this mass destruction. It's chaotic! Not only that, but the weather is going crazy too! Thunderstorms, hurricanes and general bad weather out of season."

"Why are you bringing this up" Martha asked again.

"_What if I tell you, that Sam Winchester was in the middle of it all_?"

Martha felt her blood go cold and swallowed hard.

"Do you mean the demon Azazel and what he did to Sam? Sam told me all about that."

"_I'm talking about the Apocalypse, Martha._" Mickey said. Martha felt her voice disappear in her throat. "_The fact that Sam is an abomination who drinks demon blood and had a demon as best friend not that long ago. The fact that all the destruction I told about, was because he and his brother's opened the gates of hell and let…God knows how many demons out. Why do you think UNIT had them followed?"_

"Jack knew John Winchester…"

"_Yes, he did. And Jack knew about the history. All the crap the Winchester found out about Sam's destiny, Jack already knew that. That's why he made UNIT follow them around, just in case things got too out of control_…"

"Since when does UNIT have anything to do with what goes on with Hunters?"

"_It's the same planet, Martha_!"

"Stop it!" Martha cut in. "Stop it now! I do not have time for this, Mickey."

"_I'm trying to warn you_."

"I heard you!" Martha said. "You're not telling me any news here, Sam told me all of this! Now, if you excuse me, I have a plane to catch…"

"_Martha. Martha! Just listen to me!"_ Martha held on to the phone for a while longer. _"Please, stay away from him. From all of them! If you stay with them, you are going to end up dead. "_

"Goodbye, Mickey!"

Just like that, Martha hung up the phone and disconnected it. She opened the trash can and threw the phone away. She just hated when people told her what to do, how to behave, with whom she should be with.

* * *

Her plane home would leave in half and hour from the airport. It was a small jet plane especially arranged to take Martha home. Yes, she could have taken the TARDIS, but she needed to go back to normality.

She got to the room, Dean occupied and gently knocked on the door. She opened the door and saw Sam, sitting in a chair next to the bed, while Dean kept watching some terrible Ukrainian television. This time, was a talk show.

Sam saw Martha walk in the room and everything shook inside of him. He tried to maintain a neutral face, but his body betrayed him and he had immediately stood up. Dean, by his side, rose and eyebrow.

"Hey…" He said.

"Hello." She walked in, very carefully. "How is he?"

"He's fine." Dean looking from behind Sam. "Thank you for asking me."

"You should be thankful."

"Oh, I should, shouldn't I?" Dean said, leaning back against the pillows. "But, I'm not. Will you sit down, Sam?"

Immediately, Sam sat down on his chair. Martha got closer and immediately her doctor persona took over. Almost instinctively she took Dean's wrist to get his pulse.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, while looking at the watch on the far wall, beneath the television.

"Same."

Martha looked at Dean's wrist and took a firmer grip. She had a confused look on her face.

"I can't find your pulse." Dean retracted his wrist. "Dean?"

"I clearly have a pulse, or we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Martha took a close look at Dean.

"You look…flushed? Do you have a fever?" She reached out to touch Dean's forehead, but he grabbed her hand stopping her.

"I'm fine." He said.

Martha took away her hand.

"Well…"she said. "I'm glad you are feeling fine. I have to go."

"Go?" Sam asked, standing up again. "Go where?"

"Home. UNIT had a plane arranged for me to go home."

"Use the TARDIS."

"No, I'll take the plane. I need to get used to normal velocity." Martha looked around. "Have you seen the Doctor?"

"I thought he was with you."

"He was, but he disappeared." There was an awkward silence between them Martha looked at him and Sam looked back at her, with Dean trading looks between the two of them. Dean cleared his throat, to remember everyone he was still there and alive.

"I know we need to talk." Sam jumped ahead. Behind him, Dean shook his head. "I need to explain."

"If you see the Doctor, tell him I'm leaving." Martha cut him off.

* * *

Martha walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Sam was left feeling like a complete idiot. He sat down, chewing his own words and actions. He was now living to regret saying his true feelings to Martha. She did not deserve all of this, but she did not deserve go through hell with Sam.

"You _had_ to screw things up, didn't you?" Dean said after a few moments of silent.

Sam looked at his brother, who stared back at him with a reprehensible look.

"Oh…so you're talking to me now?"

"You're an idiot."

"Why?"

"She's a catch! Hell, she may be the only catch you'll ever…_catch _and you just screw things up."

" I've been here for minutes begging your forgiveness and you wouldn't even let me talk, but now you just thought it would be appropriate to rant about my relationship!"

"What relationship? Seems to me you screwed the pooch, moose."

"Don't talk to me like that!" Sam snapped back. "What do you care, you don't even like her!"

"I like her, she's a cool girl! I _don't _like UNIT, that's the difference!" Dean picked up the remote and muted the television. "Let me guess, you opened you mouth and said that you weren't good for her, because of all that crap about people you love ended up dead." Sam looked away from his brother and found his dirty shoes to be more interesting. "Am I dead?"

"Do you want to count the amount of times you died?" Sam replied back, not looking at his brother. "It's not only that, Dean. She's a doctor, she has an excellent military career, and she's smart, beautiful, British…"

"That's racist."

"I like her. I do, but look at my resume. It speaks for itself."

"Amelia is not dead."

Sam sat there in silence, continuing to look at his shoes. Dean had a point, he knew that Dean had a point.

"It was never meant to be with Amelia."

"It could be with Martha."

Sam looked at his brother. He knew that Dean point. But, at the same time…

"No…" Sam said. "It's better this way."

Dean grabbed his remote control and put the volume back on the television, just in time to hear the audience cheer after a joke.

"You're going to end up all alone and grumpy."

* * *

Martha was on her way to the car, which would take her to the airport, when she noticed someone screaming her name. She turned around, just in time to see the Doctor running to her.

"Wa…wait!" He screamed. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home."

"I can take you."

"I know you can, but I want to take a plane."

Martha turned around to get into the car, but the Doctor grabbed her arm.

"Are you mad at me?" Martha looked into his beautiful eyes that somehow fit in his weird new face. "I said, I was sorry. I did not see time pass…I was having fun. I have forgotten what it was like to have people with me. What it was like to have a companion…to have _you _as my companion."

"I was never your favorite…"

"What do you mean?"

"Doctor…" Martha held his hand. "I came after Rose, who was the first in many aspects for you. After I left, Donna travelled with you and everyone knows she's your best friend. I was…a bridge, between one and the other."

"What?"

"I'm not even going to mention the Ponds. I never met them, but…they _were_ all over the TARDIS."

"Martha…"

"I was in love with you and I felt like you didn't even notice me, most of the times. Not that I ever hoped that you'd love me back, but at least _noticed _me."

"That is not true."

"Yes. I wish it wasn't, but it is. But don't worry. I'm not holding grudge against your or anything, I understand. Being married, getting a divorce, being away from UNIT and becoming a full time doctor, made me change my mind about certain things." She said. "If you ever loved me, it wasn't for long and…it was after I had left. Probably, you just missed having someone to sigh for you and to…"

"Stop! " The Doctor held his hand and Martha felt silent instantly. "Do you hear yourself? Do you hear the abnormality that is coming out of your mouth? You _saved _my life, Martha Jones. _My life!_ I will forever owe you and forever _love _you for that. If I ever made you feel invisible, than I am sorry. I am sorry for a lot of things that happened to you, to your family…but, you are…" The Doctor kissed her hands twice. "You're a star. My star."

The Doctor hugged her close, not letting her go. Martha hugged him back.

"Let me take you home, please?" He begged.

"Fine." Martha said. She turned around to car and dismissed it. "Take me, then."

"Yes, we just have to…wait…"

"Wait? For?"

"The Winchesters!" The Doctor said. Martha rolled her eyes. "In fairness, Dean has never travelled the TARDIS and they need to get out of here. So…"

"Yes, fine." Martha said. "Let's all get back to Mercy, then."

* * *

_NOW_

"I guess, that is leverage I need, then." Crowley said letting go of Meg. "So, no clue about the Prophet?"

"No one sees him in months now. Rumor is, he's dead."

"Dead? You demons are more ignorant that I thought…"

"As if you're not a demon yourself…"

"I'm the King of Hell, Meg." Crowley spat. "I'm no common demon. If the Prophet were, in fact, dead I would know it. Kevin is not dead, he is hiding and so is that tablet. And you, Meg, are going to help me get it."

"What do you mean?"

Crowley snapped his fingers and two demons showed up behind Meg, grabbing her by the arms.

"You son of a bitch! We had a deal!"

"I said no harm would come to you by my hands…" Crowley raised his hands and wiggled his fingers. "Am I touching you?"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"LOWER YOUR VOICE AND TAME YOUR TONGUE!" He yelled, in a powerful echoing voice that made Meg stop moving and hold her breath. "I like what I see in your eyes. Fear. Pure fear."

"I do not _fear _you."

"You should." Crowley got closer to Meg, grabbed a handful of her dark hair and pulled her head back. "You will find Martha Jones, you will gain her trust, be her friend and then…you will bring her to me."

"That will never work…"

Crowley pulled her head back again.

"It better work, Meg. I may not be touching you, but my friends here can put their paws all over you. They can get very creative. So can I."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, guys! New chapter. Now, I had an idea, so I will be changing the theme of this fanfiction. They will still be looking for Garth and Kevin. Meg and Crowley will creep up here and there, but the main theme will be different of what I thought. I read a few weeks ago, the story of Eliza Lam, the Canadian student who died in the Cecil Hotel in downtown LA. There's a lot of mystery surrounding her death and only an online video to draw conclusions or any theory. So, I picked that up and imagined the brothers going on a hunt at the Cecil Hotel. Now, if this goes the way I'm planning, it will be a loooong story. I want it to be really creepy and spooky, like nothing we've ever seen on the show.

Will the Doctor, Jack, UNIT or any of the Ghost City characters return? I don't know. We'll see how it goes.

Thank you so much! Reviews are love! :D

* * *

**III – THE BIG HUNT. **

Dean was still hanging on the railing in the TARDIS. His eyes were fully opened, looking at what was happening around him. The TARDIS had landed a few moments ago, but he still hadn't moved.

"Dean, you can let go now." Martha sad, touching his shoulder. "We're here."

"Where?" He asked looking at the high ceiling of the TARDIS. "Where have we gone?"

"To Mercy" Sam answered. He helped his brother get up. "You okay?"

"Fine." Dean said letting go of his brother. "I'm fine."

"Great!" Said the Doctor. He jumped the stairs, grabbing his coat on the way out and waltz his way out of the TARDIS. Martha walked out next without saying another word.

Sam helped his brother stand on his feet, but Dean shook him off again like he always did. Dean led the way towards the door and, when he opened it to look outside, he froze. His brain did not understand what was going on in front of his eyes.

He was not in Kiev anymore. It was nighttime and he was in front of Martha Jones's house.

"Do you understand now?" Sam asked right behind him.

"How did it move?" Dean asked touching the side of the box.

"It's complicated!" The Doctor cut in, out of nowhere making Dean jump. "It's a time machine! That is self-explanatory, isn't it?"

"You know what? You talk too much." Dean said walking out of the TARDIS, going to the other side of the street "I rather have my baby, any day." Dean stopped suddenly, remembering that he had no idea where Baby was. "Sam…"

"Calm down." Sam said, reaching him quickly. "When I left you, I called Captain Jack and asked him to take care of the car."

"You left her with a _stranger?"_

"It's a car." Martha said from a few steps away. "It'll be fine."

Dean turned around slowly to face her, while Sam was making weird hand gestures warning her about his brother's possible outburst. Dean walked up to Martha, until he was very close to her.

"It's not _a _car. It's _my _car. _My baby." _Dean said. "And I don't like it when she's with strangers."

Martha rolled her eyes, walked away from Dean whispering "Men and their toys…"

"_Toys?!" _Dean yelled appalled. "Baby is _not_ a toy!"

"Do I sound like I care?" Martha backfired suddenly. "I'm home. It's late. I'm going to bed, because tomorrow my head will on the chopping block and my mum will be flying in with my dad, sister, brother and _apparently_, my dog! So, _excuse _me, if I'm way too tired to care about your bloody car."

* * *

Martha kept walking home, not carrying if the brothers were still there or not. She walked up to her door, put her hand on her pocket and took out her home key. She tried the key on the lock, but it did not fit. Martha bent down noticing that her lock was now bigger.

_Are you kidding?! _

"She changed the locks." Martha said grabbing the bridge of her nose between her index finger and her thumb and breathing slowly. "She changed my bloody locks…"

"Calm down." The Doctor said to her ear.

"Why would she do that? It's my house!"

"She's your mother. She was worried."

"But, it's still _my _house. Why would go and change my freaking lock." Martha said growling. "I swear to God, she's testing my nerves..."

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver, pointing and unlocking the door almost immediately. The door opened slowly, showing Martha an empty house completely in the dark. Martha a felt cold grip on her heart and a wave of sadness and longing overcame her. She knew this feeling. It was the exact feeling that had gotten over her, when she came back after walking the world to save the Doctor.

She felt a gentle tug on her sleeve, which made her turn around. The Doctor smiled at her and leaned over for a worm hug.

"Take it easy." He begged in a whisper. "With Sam, I mean. He cares a lot about you."

"He says I'm not right for him."

"He's...not completely wrong, you know." Martha looked at the Doctor. "Well, he has a lot of baggage and he's scared."

"Of what?"

The Doctor touched her face and showed her a smile.

"Of hurting you, of course."

Martha hugged him close and tight.

"Don't go." She begged with her face buried in his shoulder. "Stay."

"I thought you were mad at me."

"I am. I still want you to stay."

"Dear Martha, I can't." The Doctor broke the hug, but held Martha's hand kissing them. "I wish…"

"Where are you going?"

"To find something."

"What is it?"

"Can't tell you." He kissed Martha's forehead. "Be safe. If you need me, call me."

The Doctor kissed her once more and took off to his TARDIS. He gave long confident strides, but his heart was heavy with sorrow. He didn't want to let go of Martha, after all, these months travelling with her brought back feelings and memories he didn't remember having.

* * *

The Doctor gave Sam a handshake and a wink.

"Don't worry about her. She'll get over it."

"You sure?" Sam asked looking at the house, where all the lights were coming up one by one. "I screwed up big time."

"Yes, yes you did. So, you better apologize and explain."

Sam nodded. After leaving Sam, the Doctor made his way to the TARDIS. However, when he passed by Dean he stopped and looked him in the eyes.

"I know." He said. At first Dean looked confused, in a split second he already had some sassy comeback to give to the Doctor, but then…he realized. The Doctor knew about his new condition. Dean looked at Sam, who stared back at him confused, not being able to listen or understand what the Doctor had said. "I will do whatever I can to make you…_normal_, again."

"Am I human?" Dean asked back in a whisper.

"Yes, just a little bit different."

"How long will I stay like this?"

"I don't know. Just until I return."

"Are you going to take six months?"

The Doctor averted his eyes.

"I don't even know if I'm going to make it back." He said. Dean was quick to order and explanation, but the Doctor moved back and ran to the TARDIS. "SO LONG, WINCHESTERS! Dean stay calm, I'm going to fix our problem. Sam, you better make peace with Martha or you'll live to regret it. Do not…I repeat, do not get too comfortable, for I will return!"

He then ran inside the TARDIS closing the door behind him. After that, the TARDIS was making that characteristic sound and then it was gone.

* * *

"I'm never gonna get used to that." Dean said looking at the empty space the TARDIS used to take. "_That _is not normal."

"Since when do you know what's normal, Dean?"

"Oh! I don't know, since I got a zombie alien Ukrainian woman bite my arm off I can reevaluate things." Dean looked up and down the street. There was no one in sight, all the cars parked on the street, probably had some high end alarm, so it was probably safer not to risk it. They had no phone, no means of contact and no one to call. "Okay, so…what now, _genius?!"_

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you wanted to come back. We're back, but we have no place to go, no one to call and the one with the time machine just left."

"How about we ask her?" Sam pointed at Martha's house, which was the only one lit up on the street. "Think she'll let us crash there?"

"She's _your _girlfriend…Oh, sorry, _ex-_girlfriend."

"We didn't…we weren't…"

"What? What?"

Sam just shrugged, rolled his eyes and walked away from his brother. He walked up Martha's front door and knocked twice.

He counted twenty seconds before she came up the door. Martha wore nothing more than a large sweater, her hair was up on a messy bun and she held a mug on her left hand.

"You're still here?" Martha said.

"Calm down…"

"What do you want?"

"A place to sleep." Dean said coming up behind his brother. "I know he screwed up _whatever_ it was going on between you too, but the truth is we need a place to crash, you're the only person we know so…"

Martha rolled her eyes and opened the door wide to let them pass. The house was just like they left it, except for the scattered advertisement papers, magazines, pamphlets and newspapers on the wooden floor.

"Where's the dog?" Dean said looking around. He whistled and then looked at Martha. "Did he starve?"

"Dean." Sam warned, closing the door behind him. He turned to Martha, who suddenly looked really tired. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Martha said, sipping on her tea. "I have a sofa and a vacant room upstairs. So…you decide."

Automatically, Sam and Dean turned to each other, held out their wrists and counted: rock, paper, and scissors. Sam won the first one with rock trumping over scissors, but Dean argued a void round so, they did again…

Three times.

"How old are you?" Martha asked looking at the brothers.

Finally, Dean won and took the room.

"You know that's not fair." Sam said looking at his brother. Dean showed his best smile and smirk and began making his way up the stairs.

"Last room down the hall." Martha said. Dean gave her a thumps up and disappeared on the upper floor. Martha turned to Sam and found him looking right at her. She took a deep breath, pointed to the sofa and said: "There's a sofa and so many pillows you can drown on them…"

"Martha…"

"I use it so, it's new and will not hurt your back."

"Martha, please." Sam held her worm hand, calling her attention. "You have to let me explain."

"Explain? You were clear as water, Sam. You think I'm not _good_ for you…"

"No, no I'm the one who's no good. I…I'm not good for you!"

"Really? Are you honestly giving me the "it's not you, it's me" excuse? To me?"

"It's not that!"

"It's what, then?" Martha said taking back her hand. "We spend six months in space, Sam. Six months. We kissed, you said you had feelings for me…and now you're _no good_?"

"It's complicated."

"I'm sure it is." Martha said. She took a few steps towards the stairs. "Make yourself at home."

Sam watched her go up the stairs, then her bedroom door close with a little extra push. Sam cursed himself and wanted to punch a wall.

"You. Are. An idiot." He looked up and saw Dean looking down, wearing his t-shirt and jeans.

"Why don't you go to bed, Dean? You look tired."

"I know, I do. I can sleep it off, but you'll still be an idiot in the morning." He looked at Martha's door, then at his brother and just shook his head in disapproval.

* * *

Sam was left alone and not feeling all that tired. He looked down, all this scattered paper made him nervous so, he bent over and began picking up six months of mail. He found interesting that Martha had a subscription to a monthly British and French fashion magazine, having at the same time subscription to a scientific magazine.

Once he gathered all the information in his arms, he went to the kitchen counter and began selecting and separating everything. He didn't know, if Martha wanted any of these or not, so he threw every paper advert to the trash. Then, separated the fashion magazines from the scientific ones. Finally, the organized the paper chronologically.

However, there was one paper that made him take a double look. The headline read "Tila Tequilla says she has details about the Eliza Lam case". Sam thought this headline for three reason: 1) Tila Tequilla is _still _alive and has any news relevancy to be on a small box on the newspaper front page? 2) What could it possibly mean that Tila Tequilla, of all people, knows about this case? 3) Who is Eliza Lam?

Sam took the newspaper, skipped a few pages ahead and read the small article. Tila Tequilla rant about the media control, about how things were not what it seemed, about this "new world order", about "them" and about "ritualistic sacrifices and that Eliza Lam, was one of them."

Immediately, Sam ran up the stairs and banged on Martha's bedroom door. Martha opened the door with a really angry look on her face.

"I'm so sorry…" Sam said "But, can I borrow your computer."

"I don't have internet."

"But you have light."

"Direct debit on my bank account…why is this even relevant?"

"I need internet connection! Now!"

"My office." Martha said. "Password: TARDISBLUE. All caps."

Sam took off down the stairs, walked in the office and sat on the chair. He typed in Martha's password and immediately had internet connection provided by the UNIT server. Now, he knew this was odd, that UNIT could provide internet when there are so many companies that do so, but he did not give a second thought.

Sam Winchester spend the total amount of three hours neck deep in Eliza Lam's case. He was baffled, he was scared, he was appalled that a case like this was sitting here since February and no hunter caught up on it. Especially, when there's clear video proof.

"Oh this is big…" He said leaning back on his chair. "This is huge."

* * *

He selected all the information he'd found so far, copied it to a pen drive and transferred it to a small laptop Martha had in her office. He ran up the stairs, walked in the room Dean was occupying and found him snoring. Way to excited to even think of calmly waking up his brother, Sam shook him rather violently. Instantly, Dean's hand slapped him with such force it caught Sam of guard and made him fall on his butt.

"Dude!" Sam said from the floor. "Whata hell…?"

"Sorry." Dean said, sitting down and rubbing his eyes. "Reflex."

"Reflex?"

"Yeah, I do that sometimes."

"Since when?"

Dean touched his wounded arm, feeling his shoulder and forearm. He opened and closed his hand several times.

"What do you want? Your heartbeat is all over the place."

"What?"

"What?"

The brothers looked at each other not daring to continue the conversation. Sam picked himself up and sat on the bed. He grabbed the laptop, which luckily fell on the bed.

"I think I found a case."

"Already?"

"Too soon?"

"No, not at all. It's good to go back to our normal merry life." Dean said. "What's it about?"

* * *

So, Sam explained everything about this Eliza Lam. About the circumstances of her death, how it was very mysterious and very weird. He showed the conspiracy surrounding her death, the immediate connection to the movie Dark Waters and Tita Tequilla's statement.

Dean sat there in complete silence, not knowing what to say.

"Dad told me about the Cecil Hotel once." Dean confessed. "He said that it is one of those places where you have to know what you're doing or you'll die there."

"So, it's true." Sam said. "The myths and everything?"

"Sammy…that place…Don't you find it odd that no hunter ever dared going in and see what happens?" Dean asked. "It's because it's no child's play. That's the _real _deal. The amount of evil spirits, ghosts you will drive anyone crazy."

"Dean, we have to go." Sam said. "It's just staring at us right in the face!"

"I know." Dean said calmly. "But, we need to be certain because that's a big fish you're trying to catch."

Sam felt demotivated with his brother's attitude.

"What, you're scared to go back in the game or something?"

"Look at my face, Sammy. You know damn well I'm not scared! I'm just saying, we need to go in smart. There's a reason why no hunter went poking around the thing with a stick, it's because went it fights back, it kills you."

Sam looked at the evidence in his hands, then back at his brother.

"I want to know." Sam said. "This is why we do what we do, Dean."

Dean smiled at his brother.

"There's no way I'm changing your mind, is there?"

"No."

"Then, fine." Dean sighed. "We'll leave for LA tomorrow after we get Baby back. What about Martha?"

"What about her?"

"You're not going to say goodbye or try your luck and get laid? I promise I won't listen in."

Sam rolled his eyes and left his brother laughing by himself. Tomorrow they would get back in the game.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, guys! New chapter. Hope you had a merry christmas and a kick ass new year.

Thank you!

* * *

**IV – A SWORD TO A WILLING CHEST**

Martha arrived at the hospital around 09:00am. She remained seated inside the car, for another ten minutes, trying to find the courage to get out of her seat. Six months. Six months she had been away from the rush of the hospital, from surgery, from bleeding and almost dying patients. Six months and what could she present as an explanation? Nothing. At least, nothing reasonable.

Martha got out of her car and looked up. The immense hospital building stood in front of her as white and imperative as it had always been. Martha remembered with fondness her first day here and how she fell in love with the job and the rush of it.

It had been six months, but not much had changed since then. She took a deep breath and walked up to the big double doors. As she entered the building the familiar scent of anti-septic and bleach came to her. She was finally, home. Immediately, the girl at the front desk noticed her.

"Dr. Jones?" She said with big eyes. As soon as the young nurse called her, all the other nurses that were around, turned to Martha. Immediately, she noticed some new faces and faces she knew that had gotten fatter or older. The focus was all on her, so might as well use it.

"Hello." She said, walking up to the front desk. She looked at the nurse and did not recognize her face. "You're new…"

"Yes." The woman had a round face, accompanied by vivid brown eyes that matched the color of her wavy hair. "But, I've heard about you…"

"I bet you did." Martha said. "Excuse me, erm-"

"Magda." The nurse answered. "Maggie."

Martha smiled.

"The board of Administration is waiting for me, so…"

"Martha?" Martha spun around, when she heard her name.

To her surprise, a handsome doctor looked surprised to see her. His name was Tom and he had the bluest eyes, Martha had ever seen. Even though, she had no interest in him, those blue eyes could make anyone melt as fast as butter.

"Hi, Tom."

Tom came to her and held her tight, even though they were in the middle of the hall and people were starring. Some nurses even began to chit chat to each other and whisper. Ah, hospital gossip, even that Martha missed.

She broke the hug and stepped away to a secure distance, but Tom still held her hands.

"_Where_ have you been?" He asked with a concerned voice. Those blue eyes to blue it could pierce through your soul. "We've been worried sick."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry."

"We made fliers, went on national television, nationwide search…you…you just disappeared."

"I know." Martha said feeling guilty. Even more, if that's possible. "I'm sorry. I just needed a break…"

"A break?" Tom asked. "Martha you had just returned from a three week vacation. You were pumped. I…I don't understand…"

"Tom."

"The police were looking for you, saying that you had ran away with two dangerous criminals. Is any of this even true?"

Martha felt like she was drowning and there was no one to give her a safety vest. Fortunately, Nurse Maggie knew how to handle the situation, after all, she was a nurse.

"Dr. Jones?" Martha looked at the Nurse. "The Administration is waiting for you."

"Thank you, Maggie."

"I'll walk with you." Tom insisted.

"No, no." Martha said walking away. "I know the way. Talk to you later, yeah?"

"Yes, of course."

Martha turned around and made her way to the elevator. She needed to be out of the way and needed to do it fast. As she waited for the elevator, she could feel the heaviness of the eyes on her back and the judgment being passed around from earth to mouth.

_Do you believe her? She just vanished all this time and didn't say a word! _

_Rumor has it she ran away, because she couldn't handle the pressure._

_Well, I heard she had a nervous breakdown._

_Wasn't the police looking for her as well?!_

Martha walked in the elevator, pressed the last button and only allowed herself to take a deep breath after the doors had closed behind her.

* * *

She had less than 10 seconds to come up with a brilliant excuse for her disappearance. But, what excuse?! What could she possibly present to a group of experienced medical experts and stake holders? How could she begin to explain?

The doors opened smoothly and Martha walked out. She recognized the Director's door at the end of the hall. The secretary, who stopped typing the moment Martha walked out, just stared at her in awe.

"I'm expected."

The secretary got up from her seat. However, instead of leading Martha do the Director's office, the secretary led the doctor to the meeting room. She knocked on the door twice, heard a "come in", and then proceeded to open the door. What Martha saw, made her knees tremble.

There was a long table, placed horizontally, with four people patiently sitting behind it. In the middle, Director Jonathan Galion, a man with such experience and knowledge that had put him in the list of top best surgeons in the country. He was a man who had seen many things and, just like Martha, had a military background. To his right, the Chief of Staff, Dr. Jennifer McCoy, a fierce blonde and skinny woman, that happen to be a great doctor, but who lacked in human emotion. She was pragmatic, cold, rational mad everyone feel less than nothing. Next to her was Head of Surgery, Dr. Timothy Albert, the man who had taught Martha everything she knew.

On the left side was the Hospital's Administrator, Jonathan Galion Jr. and a member, who had nothing of his father's looks or morals. Next to him, was a representative of all the major hospital stakeholders.

"Dr. Jones." Dr. Jonathan acknowledge her. "Do come in, we've been expecting you."

Martha walked in the office, closing the door behind her. There was a chair placed for her to sit and Martha occupied it in complete silence. While taking off her coat, she could feel the pressure she was under.

"Shall we begin?" She wondered, getting as comfortable as she could get.

"In a moment." Said the Director. "We're waiting for another party to join us."

"Who?"

In answer, there was a knock on the door and, after the Director's permission to enter, the party entered.

"Ah, Detectives Bell and Bright." All the members of the Board for up to greet the Detectives, as they walked in the room. Martha felt the blood in her veins grow a bit colder. The two Detectives stood right behind Martha and she dared not to look back. "How nice of you to join us."

"Thank you for calling us, Director." Bright said. Martha felt a gentle tap on her shoulder which made her look up. "Martha Jones. It's been a while."

Martha shrugged off the Detectives hand, with no kindness.

"What is happening?" Martha asked the Director. "I thought we were here to discuss my status in the hospital, not an inquisition."

"Calm down, Dr. Jones." Said the Director taking his seat once more. Detectives Bright and Bell, both grabbed a chair and sat on the left side of the table. "We're here to discuss your status in this hospital, indeed, but Detectives Bright and Bell also have a few questions, so allowed them to take presence in our little meeting. I hope it does not bother you."

"Unless you have something to hide." Bright said, showing his cocky smile.

"I have nothing to hide."

"Good." Bell stated. "You can start by telling us, where you have been for the past six months."

Martha sat back, thinking about an answer. Any answer. A rational answer.

Well, a lie would had to do.

"I went travelling to India."

"India?" The Director said. "Without a notice?"

"It was urgent."

"You expect us to believe that?" Asked Dr. Jennifer McCoy with a raised brow. "To went to India for six months?"

"I needed to find myself." Martha said. "I was lost."

"You had just returned from a three week vacation." The Dr. wondered. "You were fine."

"You don't know me well enough to make that statement, Dr." Martha said. "I was in India, then China, Indonesia, Azerbaijan, Yemen…"

"You were in all those countries?" Asked Detective Bright. Martha shrugged. "Can you prove it."

Martha kicked the ball so high, she knew when it came down it would it her head and she would die.

"Yes." She stated. "I have pictures, videos, receipts…you name it, I have it."

"So, you were looking for yourself?" Asked Detective Bell. "It was a trip to find out who you were, who you wanted to be…?"

"Pretty much, yes." Martha answered.

"I thought that was pretty clear to you, after all…you're a doctor! One of the best. For you to tell me that you needed to go on a _trip _to find out who you are and what you want to do with your life, seems…I don't know, _odd." _

"Everyone has moments of weakness. I'm pretty sure you, Detective, have had moments in which you doubt of your abilities as a cop."

"No. Never. I know what I want to do, always have. Never looked back." Bright answered quickly. "Listen, Doc, let's cut the crap, shall we?" The Detective opened his jacket and took out a brown envelope. He then scattered the content all over the table. "Where the Winchesters with you on your little trip?"

Martha tried to hide the surprise over the fact that the Detectives already knew who the Winchesters were. Martha leaned over to look at the pictures and there were random pictures taken by security cameras of her and the Winchesters, on their way to Jack's house.

"Now, it's a tricky thing to get access to these cameras, you see. Most of them belong to private owners, so we had to pull a lot of strings to get these." Detective Bell said. "But, it's clear. There's you right there, next to Sam Winchester – whom, by some sort of miracle, seems to be perfectly fine to me – and his brother, Dean. Oh, yes we know who they are. Want I want to know is: What were you doing with them?"

"Dr. Jones, wasn't this man one of your patients?" Dr. Timothy Albert wondered. Looking at the close ups. "In fact, I remember seeing the surgery."

"Yes, yes he is." Martha confirmed. "He came with multiple injuries, fractures…he had fallen of a third floor. His brother came in hours later looking for him."

"But they weren't accepted here by those names were they?" Detective Bell asked, knowing the answer. "They were George and Aaron Heart. Very creative names, I must say."

"If you say so." Martha shot back, not looking at the Detective.

"What happened next?" Dr. Albert wondered.

"They ran away." Detective Bell said. "Both brothers, got up and ran with help from two other people we recognized as being Garth and Kevin Tran, the missing college student. How two criminals, an underdog and a missing college student are all connected? I have no idea, but I'm sure, Dr. Jones knows."

All eyes fell on Martha, but she didn't say a word. Instead, she took a deep breath and looked right at the pictures. The pictures were taken from far away, unless you know Martha, Sam and Dean's built, there was no way one could identify them.

"What do you want from me?"

"The truth." Bell said. "These two are convicted criminals. They have a history with the law that's been going on for years now. I have no idea how, but they have been presumed dead on two separate occasions. The fact that they have a missing young man with them, is a clear sign that they have something to do with his disappearance. Add kidnapping to a murder list. "

"Kevin was not kidnapped." Martha said with certainty. "He went of his will. He choose to go."

"How do you know?"

Martha didn't answer. She just leaned over the table looking at the pictures with care. Even the close ups were all grainy and blurred. So, she went with the most reasonable thing: doubt.

"That's not me." She said looking at the pictures.

"Are you kidding me?" Detective Bright said with a laugh. "That's you, right there! The hair, the jacket…"

"That's not me, Detective!" Martha fought back. "When that picture was taken, I was back at home sleeping."

"Are you seriously pulling out that card?" Bell asked showing a big smile. He pointed at the picture. "That's you. You know it, I know it and everyone in this room knows it, so whatever stunt you're pulling, it doesn't work."

"It's not me." Martha said. Martha knew that it was a shot in a dark, but if they couldn't take a confession out of her, there was nothing else to be done. Martha would deny it. Deny it with every fiber in her body. "Look that is not me. I was never there."

"But, you recognize this street?" Martha was about to refute, when Detective Bright stopped her. "Let me rephrase that: do you know Jack Harkness?"

"_Captain_ Jack Harkness." Martha corrected. "Yes, I do know him. We're friends."

"I know you are." Bright said. "In fact, he knew that we were looking for you, even before we knew you had gone missing. So, you clearly are best friends. Having in mind that you do know his pub, The Drunken Captain?"

"Yes."

"You've been there many times on many occasions, right?"

"Yes."

Detective Bell pushed the picture in her direction. "Tell me, isn't that the street on which the pub is located? Just a few steps ahead?"

Martha knew what he meant. She was there. On the night they went back to Kaputznya, before going back to Jack's house, Martha, Sam and Dean went to the pup with Jack while he went in to get his keys. Jack always forgot his keys, mainly because he almost never spent the rest of the night at his house.

So, yes. The picture was taken by one of the cameras outside the pub, but Martha would deny to the end of her days.

"You can deny to end of your days, Dr. Jones." Said Detective Bright. "But, it's you."

"It's a street! How am I supposed to recognize a bloody street?"

"We just need to you to confess…"

"I won't confess to anything, because this is not an interrogation, now is it?" Martha said. "Do I know them? Yes, I do. Have I been aware of their real names? Yes, I have. Did I have anything to do with their disappearance, Kevin's kidnapping or any other incident? No, I have not. Is this me on this picture?" Martha looked at the picture, then tossed it aside. "Well, the answer is clear, but I will not confess to anything, because I have nothing to confess to." Martha turned to the Director. "Dr. Gallion, I'm sorry I went missing without saying anything to anyone and then coming back like I was never gone. I am willing to pay any type of fine in order to make up for my absence."

"So, this is what you expect?" Jonathan Jr. stepped in. He was nothing more than a suit and tie, only cared about making profit. He knew nothing about caring for other people. "Come here, with all this suspicion and expect to be accepted again? Don't you understand the trouble you cause this institution? We had to reassigned all your cases, find a replacement for your upcoming surgeries, not to mention all your patients that were shocked and lost without you. Now, you want to come back…"

"Not only that, but you are involve in some…_controversy_." Said Dr. Jennifer McCoy. "Going on the run with some extremely violent gentlemen. I suppose that's the kind of thing that excites you."

A heavy silence fell on the room and not one of the members dared to speak. Martha spoke carefully after a few seconds. "Listen, my business here is easy. I do not wish to return."

"Now, I'm the one whose mouth is left open." Dr. Albert stated. "You want to quite medicine? Martha, you were top of class, one of the best we have…"

"I know, Dr. Albert. Trust me. I know." Martha said. "But, it's time I go back to what I truly do. Or I did, before turning to surgery. I will not quite medicine entirely for I do love it and it's my dream career, but…"

_One does not leave UNIT. Ever. _

"I am done being a doctor, for now." Martha finished. "So, I am willing to pay whatever price I need to pay, but I'm quitting at the end of the day."

The meeting ended suddenly. Martha was waiting for the elevator, after the decision was made and felt in complete peace with her decision. Now, that she was back on UNIT, she needed to know more about Ipsilon and its war against UNIT. She needed to know to know more.

"Dr. Jones." Martha turned around and saw both Detectives looking at her. "Don't get too comfortable. We will be watching."

"I honestly do hope you have court order to that or I can always slam you with a restriction order." Martha said. "I will put you so far away from me, you'd need to see me with long distance binoculars."

"We accept the challenge." Detective Bright said. "We love to be challenged."

"We know that you know where the Winchesters are. We know they're here, it's just the matter of finding them." Detective Bell guaranteed.

Martha Jones looked at both of them, at the same time the elevator arrived. She stepped in and order the doors to close right in their faces.

* * *

The elevator went down as quietly as possible. When she came out of it, Tom was standing there.

"You're quitting?" He asked with those big blue eyes open.

"I knew hospital gossip travelled fast, but this is ridiculous." Martha said passing by Tom. He continued on her heel, not letting her go.

"But, why?" Tom wondered. "I thought you came here to stay."

"Nothing is certain." Martha said walking past the front desk. She waved at nurse Maggie who waved back. "As a doctor you should know this."

"Martha…" Martha walked out of the hospital and only stopped when Tom grabbed her arm gently. "You can't go."

"I'm going, Tom." She said. Martha gave him a small kiss on the cheek and a smile. "Don't get too comfortable, I'll be watching. Really."

Martha gave him a small pat on the shoulder, then went off on her way. Martha walked up to her car, got in and just sat there looking at the building. Yes, she would go back to UNIT and know more about Ipsilon, the mysterious man who created it and, especially Mickey's involvement…

She picked up her phone, dialed her code and waited.

"_Identification?"_

"Dr. Martha Jones, former Head of Science and Medical Department at UNIT headquarters inLondon, UK. Former Leader of the Delta UNIT US/UK Team. "

"_Yes, Dr. Jones. We have positive voice and location match. In what can I assist you?"_

Martha looked back at the building. The more she looked, the more assured she was of her decision.

"_Access to all files and document regarding the matter Ipsilon."_

"Those files are restricted, ma'am."

"_I know._" Martha said. "Go around the order. You're an analyst, I'm sure there's no problem in that."

"_But, ma'am…This is a matter of the Major._"

"I know that_." _She said again with her patience running thin. When she spoke, used her command voice. "I will repeat once more: I want access to all files and documents regarding the matter of Ipsilon. It's members, its founder, all the attacks on UNIT. I want it all. I want it as soon as possible. Is there need for a third repetition?"

"_No, ma'am." _The analyst answered. "_All the information will be delivered to your…"_

"No. All the information will the wired to my personal computer. I'll be waiting. As soon as I have it, please inform me."

"_Yes, ma'am_."

Martha hung up the phone and felt the familiar rush that ran down her spine.She was back in the game.

* * *

Martha stopped the car in front of her house. She got out of the car, walked up to her house and…

The front door was opened.

She slowly opened the front door and was greeted by her dog.

"Bruce!" Martha knelt over and padded him behind the ears. The dog licked her hands and nearly walked all over Martha. "When did you get here?"

"With me!" A voice said. Martha looked back at her kitchen and saw her sister Tish. The sisters met up and shared a big hug filled with longing. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's great to see you too." Martha said hugging her sister close. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago!" Tish said. "I took the next flight here, as soon as I heard you were back. It's only three hours distance."

"Three…?" Martha shared a confused look in her face. "When did you move to America?"

"Just after you went missing." Tish said, holding her hands tighter. "I was here looking for you underneath every rock. Following your last footsteps. That's when Jack told me you were with the Doctor. After that, I took the dog and changed the locks. You'd back whenever you wanted. Here you are."

"So, you changed the locks. Not mum."

"Oh no." Tish said. "Mum doesn't fly much. Not since…" Tish was lost for words and Martha knew exactly what she meant. Martha held her hands and smiled. "Thank you, for taking care of Bruce."

"Of course." Tish said.

Martha hugged her sister a bit more. That's when she remembered. "Wait…when you came in, did you meet…?"

"Sam and Dean? Yes! " Tish said with a smile. "Why didn't you tell me that you just happened to know two lovely American brothers?"

"Lovely?"

"Hey, Tish! Where did…Oh!" Dean stopped at the kitchen door. He had a big sandwich in one hand and a cup of coffee in another. "Martha. You're back! Sammy, Martha's back!" Dean smiled back. "How did your meeting go?"

Sam came out shadowing his brother and he too stared back at Martha, while holding coffee mug.

"Fine." Martha said. "Just fine. I quit."

"You what?" All three asked at the same time.

"Why?" Tish wondered, holding her hand. Martha shrugged. "UNIT?"

"Yes." Martha said. "I was fine, until I was pulled back in. It would be impossible to go back to normal life, after Ghost City."

"Tell me about it." Dean whispered. "So, now you're back. Do we have to salute?"

"No." Martha answered. "You do need to leave my house, because the Detectives are on the lookout."

"Detectives?" Tish wondered confused. She looked at the Winchesters "Are you…You know about UNIT?"

"Yes." Sam answered. "But, don't ask us what we do. You'd run away screaming."

"Would I?" Tish wondered. She showed a nervous smile. "I won't ask then. I can barely handle my sister's business, I mustn't go in too deep in matters that I do not understand."

"Good. You're a smart girl" Dean said, winking his eye. He took a bit out of the sandwich and let out the most intensive moan. "Good God, woman. What's in here?"

Tish let out a big laugh.

"Lettuce, tomato, ham, onions and…something else." She said all smiles and what not. Martha knew that face. That was the face of someone who was falling head of heels fast.

"Do show me the _something _else." Dean asked. Tish skipped her way back into the kitchen, under Dean's naughty gaze.

Martha closed her eyes and sighed.

"Please, do not let your brother hit on my sister." Martha begged Sam. "It's a sight I could not bear."

"Sorry." Sam said. "I'm afraid that ship has sailed."

"Bloody hell." Martha said.

Silence fell between them, when none of them could find a word to go on about. Sam stared at Martha and she stared back.

"Are you sure of your decision? Do you think it was the right thing to do?"

Martha shrugged.

"I'm not quitting medicine entirely, Sam. I'll keep my license, but I won't practice." She said. "What are you doing here? I thought you two would be long gone."

"We're waiting for Jack to bring us the car. We're going to LA." Sam said. "We found a case."

"A case?" Martha wondered. "Your type of case or _my _type of case."

"Ours." Sam said. He took a sip of his coffee mug. "Wanna come?"

"I'm waiting for some information from UNIT."

"To be delivered here?"

"No. Via email."

"That you can access on your laptop."

"Yes."

"A laptop you can carry wherever you go."

"Yes."

"So, the information will be delivered by email to an object you can carry with you…" Sam said. "That means, you can come with us."

Martha looked at Sam with wide eyes and a surprise look.

"I don't think I can-" Martha answered.

"Please, do." Sam insisted, stepping close to Martha "I want you near me."

"But not _with _you."

Sam didn't say a word and Martha nodded. From the outside came a familiar engine sound and, there was a "wohooo" sound that came from the kitchen, when Dean spotted his baby.

"Come with me." Sam asked. "I want you to see and know what we do."

Dean came out of the kitchen with a smile.

"Baby is back! We're back in action" He said. "Coming with us, Martha?"

Martha looked at the brothers and felt that need for rush prickling under her skin. Before she could answer, her phone rang and Tish came out of the kitchen to pick it up.

"Hello? Oh. Hi, mum!" Tish said looking at Martha. "Yes, she's here. Hang on." Tish handed the telephone to Martha. "It's mum. She wants to talk to you."


End file.
